


Tyde Drabble: Craig’s A Bitch So Token Cheer Clyde Up

by Lonely_Christmas_Jew



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Quick drabble, We need more tyde, currently working on Jewpunzel and Jewpunzel the sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Christmas_Jew/pseuds/Lonely_Christmas_Jew
Summary: Craig’s a bitch ok there ((imjustkiddingnfkdksks





	Tyde Drabble: Craig’s A Bitch So Token Cheer Clyde Up

Clyde was pissed, very pissed ok. Craig ate his taco ((Damn bitch tacos buenos)) not just any taco HIS LAST FUCKING TACO DAMNIT. Now it was up to Token to cheer him up.

The two were walking to an amusement park, Clyde still mad and Token trying to make conversation.  
“Y’know I was excepting for Wizard King to try to ruin Jewpunzel and Stan the Man’s wedding”((giving a fucking hint)) Token Black said while walking with his boyfriend  
“I wasn’t expecting Craig to do me bad like that” Clyde huffed out, crossing his arms across his chest  
“Are you ever going to get over that” Token said to Clyde while looking at him  
“He ate my last Taco Token, my last taco, I thought he was my friend” Clyde spewed out tearing up.

Token put his arm across Clyde’s shoulder’s ((idontknow)) trying to soothe the brunette, so he can calm down as they got closer to the Amusement Park.

**Time Skip**

They finally arrived and for some reason Clyde had paper plates and was calling them his child. They have already ridden some great rides and this time they decided to go on swings. Oh by the by Clyde was still mad and Token was trying to comfort the brunette, but the brunette kept bringing up stupid ass nigger Craig.  
Clyde for some reason got even more pissed after a few hours of staying at the park up to the point were Token wasn’t allowed to touch him((NOT IN THAT WAY)). 

When the ride started Token tried to touch Clyde’s hand, but the brunette smacked his hand with plates looking pissed as fuck. Then something terrible happened the plates flew out of his hand which left Clyde to screech and blame Craig for doing it because Craig was god and some shit. 

**Time Skip to a restaurant**

Token decided to take Clyde to a Mexican restaurant to calm him down. That’s when they had to talk about Clyde’s fucking attitude.  
“C’mon Clyde you can’t be mad forever at Craig” Token said trying to soothe Clyde some more  
“Yes I can and I will” Clyde hugged out still looking mad as fuck  
“Well can I do anything to make it better” Token said looking at Clyde feeling angry that the brunette is being fucking stubborn  
“You can kill Craig” Clyde huffed out, that’s when Token snapped and started to shake Clyde, complaining about how he wanted to have a fun time with Clyde, but he couldn’t because kensnsbenejjdjdndnej a bunch of madness and then Token stopped when he realized Clyde was crying.  
“I’m sorry Clyde, I shouldn’t have yelled at you” Token said looking down at the table, but was surprised when Clyde hugged him  
“It’s my fault Token, I shouldn’t gotten mad about a Taco” Clyde said “Besides at least my boyfriend is rich and black”  
“Well ok then” Token replied not caring what Clyde added to the statement.

After that happened Clyde got his children back aka the paper plates and the two went home alone to be surprised that Craig bought a taco for Clyde. BUT THEN OUT OF NOWHERE CLYDE BITCH SLAPPED CRAIG SO HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA FUCK YOU CRAIG.


End file.
